Una apuesta es una apuesta
by Sorgia
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado si los profesores, en aquella sala maldita donde tomaban su café, hacían apuestas sobre que parejas formarían sus alumnos? Pues hoy cobra vida, en una curiosa y mágica manera. De la mano de nuestra querida Mcgonagall y Dumbledore... O mejor conocido como el Brian.
1. Dos no apuestan si uno no quiere

**1\. Dos no apuestan si uno no quiere**

Era un día cálido y soleado. Los rayos matutinos se colaban por cada ventana de Hogwarts, aunque los relucientes destellos no alcanzaban hasta las empinadas escaleras que llevaban al despacho del director. Por estas se dedicaban a subir nuestros protagonistas. Albus Dumbledore, ascendía con sorprendente agilidad para sus años y con aun mas sorprendente calma teniendo en cuenta quien le pisaba los talones.

-Señor, si me lo permite, el reparto es una abominación.

Dumbledore rio contra todo pronóstico, complacido.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Severus… Una ligera mezcla nunca está de mas.

-¿Ligera mezcla? Señor, conseguirá que se maten.

-Siempre te ha gustado demasiado dramatizar, mi querido Severus.- negó con la cabeza, con una mano en la puerta del despacho.- Tú solo confía en los chicos. Podrían sorprenderte.

Snape filtró todo su escepticismo en un elegante alzamiento de cejas. Uno que no pareció desalentar a Dumbledore en absoluto. Ciertamente el director estaba convencido de su reparto de parejas. Snape ni siquiera entendía el criterio de tal mezcla. Alzó la lista que el director le había entregado.

-Pero… Ni siquiera hay un orden claro. No ha juntado casa con casa, ¿Cuál es la criba?

Albus sonrió, al tiempo que la profesora Mcgonagall llegaba hasta ellos dedicándoles un educado saludo de cabeza.

-Tú confía en mi Severus. La mezcla está mas planeada de lo que piensas y te aseguro que será en beneficio de todos ellos.

Snape seguía sin entender que clase de "_beneficios_" podía dar juntar a alumnos como Parkinson y Potter para los trabajos. O Weasley y Lovegood. O Weasley hija y Zabini. ¡Por Merlín, si ni siquiera compartían curso!

Aunque la sangre se le heló en las venas solo con una pareja. Malfoy y Granger. El escalofrío que lo había sacudido al leerlo volvía a él con la misma viveza de la primera vez. Mas no se vio capaz de ejercer mas oposición ante la amable pero decidida mirada del director. Si Dumbledore quería que la mitad del alumnado se matase entre sí, allá él. Así que sin mas, se marchó con un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿A qué venía eso?- cuestionó la profesora de transformaciones nada mas internarse en el despacho.

Dumbledore sonrió, deslizándose en su asiento con lentitud. _Ahh_, los años no pasaban en balde…

-Un ligero patrón de emparejamiento para las clases.

Mcgonagall no necesitaba saber mas. Avanzó con su característico taconeo hasta posicionarse frente al escritorio y apoyó las manos en él con severidad. Los ojos del director refulgieron a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Qué clase de patrón?- quiso saber.

-Uno del todo inofensivo.- aseguró este gesticulando con las manos.- ¿No estarás nerviosa, Minerva?

-Para nada.- sonrió con ironía mientras se deslizaba en uno de los asientos, relajando la postura bajo la divertida mirada del director.- Solo espero que no estés dando un uso inapropiado a tu cargo para beneficio propio, Albus.

El aludido rio, alborozado.

-Eso sería del todo inapropiado…

Se observaron de lado a lado de la mesa y al cabo, Dumbledore extrajo con parsimonia un pergamino del cajón superior y lo extendió para que quedara a la vista de ambos. Mcgonagall soltó una risita nasal.

-Has ganado con Thomas y Finnigan. Les he visto en actitud cariñosa a la salida de encantamientos.- explicó ante la mirada curiosa de Albus. Este rio.

-Pues tachamos.- exclamó encantado, rayando con la tinta de su pluma los nombre de los chicos y anotando una "A" a un lado.- Tú acertaste con Parvati y George Weasley, si no me equivoco.

-Dices bien. Tacha, tacha.- exigió con un aspaviento.- ¿Qué tal va el resto?

Dumbledore sonrió, alzando ligeramente el pergamino para contemplarlo con satisfacción.

-_Ahh_… La mayoría aun están por discernir, queda mucho camino por delante. ¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto y echó un vistazo a Minerva por sobre el papel.- Lo olvidaba. Gano con Hagrid y Madame Maxime.

-No ganas, Albus. No quise apostar, sabía que acabarían juntos.- refunfuñó la profesora, mirándole con advertencia sobre sus gafas.

El director pareció meditarlo.

-¿De veras? _Hmm_… No tengo tal recuerdo.- rumió para el cuello de su túnica.- Mi memoria ya no es lo que era.- se detuvo ante el sonido de una risa ahogada.- ¿Le divierte mi deterioro, profesora Mcgonagall?

Ella negó, con la sonrisa en los ojos.

-Me divierte que sus estados seniles vayan y vengan justo cuando le conviene, señor director.

-Tal vez, tal vez…- inclinó la cabeza a un lado y volvió a mirar la lista con una mueca divertida.- En fin, lo dicho. Aun está todo por decidir.

Minerva se recostó en la silla sin perder una gota de su habitual elegancia. Hizo un gesto de mano.

-Recuérdame los pendientes.

Dumbledore tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a recitar la lista, con la profesora expectante.

-Tuyos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Míos: Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood.- Mcgonagall asintió en silencio y el prosiguió.- Tuyos: Fred Weasley y Cho Chang. Míos: Fred Weasley y Lavender Brown.

-Creo que en esa no vamos a ganar ninguno.- apostilló la profesora.

Un chispazo de diversión refulgió en los ojos azules del director.

-Todo es posible, querida. Aunque creo que no anduvimos muy finos en esa apuesta.- reconoció antes de tomar pausa y continuar.- Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley son tu apuesta, Harry y la señorita Pansy Parkinson la mía.- se detuvo ante el bufido.- ¿Algo que aportar?

Los labios de Mcgonagall se estiraron en una media sonrisa, provocando ligeras arrugas en la piel de alrededor.

-Solo era una muestra de mi escepticismo… ¡Pero sigue, sigue!- alentó divertida.

-En fin.- se aclaró la garganta.- Tú: Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Yo: Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini.- Dumbledore ignoró el susurro de "_imposible_" que su amiga camufló con una tos.- Tú: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Yo: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Llegados a aquel punto, Mcgonagall tuvo que intervenir. Dumbledore la contempló con diversión cuando esta rio de sus cávalas y encontró algo similar a la condescendencia cuando finalmente le miró. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las carcajadas.

-Honestamente, Albus. No se en qué estabas pensando cuando apostaste a favor de esos dos. ¡Hablamos del hijo de Lucius! No se acercaría a Granger ni aunque se le incendiase la capa.

Una risita queda escapó a los labios del director.

-Un ejemplo mas ilustrativo sería que se le acabase la gomina y Granger tuviese el don de conjurarla.- siguió el juego.- Pero mucho me temo, que en esto se equivoca, profesora. Digo mas; creo firmemente que cobraré mis ganancias sobre esta pareja en breve.

-¿Porqué les has puesto juntos en las clases?- se mofó.- Ni aunque les confinases en la misma cama… Por favor, Albus, no les metas en la misma cama.- pidió con un deje de urgencia al ver como el director guardaba un silencio pensativo.

Este negó con suma lentitud, como si no diese crédito. Pero Minerva tenía sus motivos para desconfiar. Albus Dumbledore podía llegar a cometer verdaderas absurdeces si conseguir sus objetivos de ello dependía.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Minerva?- exclamó jocoso.

-Por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.- recitó con un plus de pomposidad, para luego apostillar como quien no quiere la cosa.- No quieras saber como se te conoce en el claustro.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad del director, quien alzó una ceja repentinamente interesado. Minerva jugó a esquivarle la mirada, queriendo dilatar su insana necesidad de saber. Finalmente, tuvo que preguntar.

-_Oh_ vamos, Minerva… Sabes que nunca he soportado los chismorreos. O no conocerlos, mas bien.- reconoció cuando dio de frente con una ceja en alto.- Venga, no me tengas mas en ascuas, mi querida Mcgonagall. ¿Cómo me llaman?

Minerva, contra toda su voluntad, esgrimió una sonrisita esquiva que la obligó a fruncir los labios. Como si los castigase por revelarse a su dueña. Aunque finalmente y en tono jocoso, musitó.

-El Brian…

La carcajada de Dumbledore llegó alta y con estruendo tras el repentino segundo de estupor. Y pese a sus reservas, su acompañante no pudo hacer otra cosa que unirse a él. Cuando el rostro de Dumbledore, congestionado y cubierto por un par de lágrimas rebeldes se crispo por la fuerza de su risa, trató de hablar.

-El… El Brian… Por Merlín.- consiguió articular.- Si que tenéis imaginación…- se quedaron un segundo en silencio, recreándose en las carcajadas.- ¿Snape también me llama así?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-¿Quién crees que se lo inventó?

-¡_Ahh_! Mi querido Severus, que hombre tan locuaz.

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar como el director al otro lado de la mesa, se recostaba plácidamente en su sillón con las manos reposando sobre el estómago. Quien dijese que la risa no era medicinal es que no había oído nunca una buena gracia.

Finalmente, negando con la cabeza, Mcgonagall se estiró para tomar la lista y continuar donde él lo había dejado.

-Veamos… Yo había apostado por Longbottom y Lovegood, tú por Longbottom y Hannah Abbott. Yo por Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. En esa coincidimos.- comentó ganándose un sonriente asentimiento.- Bien, tú; Oliver Wood y… ¿Albus?- este emitió un murmullo.- ¿Puedo saber porque la lista está encabezada por un corazón rodeando "_Team Remadora forever_"?- dudó tratando de leer el nombre.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron cuan grandes eran, como si acabase de recordar algo importante. Se incorporó con tal premura que sus gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de su larga nariz.

-¡Sabía que olvidaba algo!- de inmediato, sacó la varita para conjurar su patronus. Una vez este se materializó, brillante y blanquecino, le habló.- Este es un mensaje para Alastor Moody: _Mi estimado Alastor. Nuevamente te encargo la tarea de comunicar las parejas de guardias en la Orden. Puedes mezclar si te place. Pero no olvides respetar a Remus y nuestra querida Nymphadora. Un afectuoso saludo._

Una vez terminó de hablar, hizo un movimiento de varita y el fénix plateado tomó altura. Su vuelo y aleteo fueron tan reales, que Minerva se echó hacia atrás en su asiento al sentirlo pasar cerca. Observó el batir de sus alas, maravillada, hasta que finalmente este se coló por la ventana y desapareció.

Cuando regresó la mirada al director, parecía mucho mas tranquilo, con la relajación propia del trabajo realizado. Tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Albus sonrió, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante.- le restó relevancia con un gesto de mano.- Es solo que una pareja se nos había escapado.

-¿Lupin y Tonks?- graznó, incrédula. Dumbledore triplicó la sonrisa.

-Creo que esos dos necesitan un ligero empujoncito. Aunque cuento con cierto apoyo infiltrado…

Mcgonagall alzó las cejas, sin dejarse amedrentar por el secretismo de su amigo. No le costó mas de dos segundos adivinar quien era aquel topo.

-Black.- no fue una pregunta.- ¿Tienes a Sirius Black de celestina?- el deje soberbio de la pregunta no apagó el entusiasmo del director. Minerva pareció meditarlo.- Aunque debo reconocer que hizo un trabajo excelente con Potter y Evans… Y aquello si que era un reto.

-Exacto.- se regocijó.- ¿Quién mejor para unir a esos tórtolos?

Ella asintió en silencio y tras varios segundos de espera, frunció la nariz.

-¿Y qué diablos es _Remadora_?- exclamó presa de la confusión.

-Es un _ship_ de esos. Cosas de la juventud.

-Vale, ¿Pero por qué _Remadora_?

-_Remadora_. Remus y Nymphadora.- explicó con obviedad.

La nariz de la profesora continuaba arrugada.

-¿No sería mejor _Tonkspin_? ¿O _Temus_?

-No son malos.- reconoció en un murmullo.- Pero si me lo permites, me quedaré con _Remadora_. Tiene gancho, ¿No crees?- exclamó con alborozo.

Mcgonagall rodó los ojos y se levantó murmurando un sarcástico "_adorable_". Se despidió de Dumbledore y tras recorrer la estancia, abrió la puerta. No obstante, al observar el exterior volvió a cerrarla con suavidad, dejando a un Albus expectante.

Cuando se volvió a mirarle, una sonrisa victoriosa se había instalado en sus labios.

-Puedes ir tachando a Wood y Angelina Johnson.- exclamó con regocijo. Y antes de salir frotó el pulgar y el índice en un gesto mundialmente conocido.- Me debes diez galeones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que este fic no es del todo habitual pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Y entre mi sospecha de que en el colegio los profesores hacían apuestas sobre nosotros en sus descansos y la imagen jocosa y bonachona que tengo de Dumbledore, el argumentó ha cobrado forma. Espero que aunque las parejas no sean todas de vuestro agrado, al menos os riais un rato con las ocurrencias de nuestro querido Brian.****No se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, el tiempo dirá. ¡Un beso enorme!**

**\- Sorgia.**


	2. Amigos hasta en el infierno

**2\. Amigos hasta en el infierno**

_Necesito vacaciones._

Severus Snape nunca había sido un hombre que apreciase el tiempo libre en demasía. Ciertamente y al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría si le preguntasen, disfrutaba impartiendo clases. No por la socialización con alumnos y colegas docentes, por supuesto. ¡Ay, pero el torturarles...! Pocas cosas habría en el mundo que le satisficiesen mas que acercarse a un alumno amedrentado esgrimiendo su mas estirada pose.

Ver el temor en los ojos de sus presas era tentador. Aun mas tentador era, no obstante, provocar la rabia en los de aquellos mas bravucones a golpe de castigo injustificado o sanción para su casa. Potter solía ser su predilecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchas experiencias como profesor y sus incontables años de docencia, jamás se encontró deseando tan fervientemente unas vacaciones como en aquel momento.

El instante en que comunicó la ridícula creación de Dumbledore.

Protestas, bufidos, gritos… Creyó atisbar algún que otro desmayo. _Ineptos_. Y por una vez, dejó que su clase sucumbiese a la locura mientras se limitaba a sentarse en el escritorio sin intención alguna de intervenir. Que ellos solitos se las apañasen. Miró en derredor.

Weasley miraba a Lovegood con una mueca de estupor mientras esta le hablaba de no se qué nargles. Crabbe y Goyle observaban el alboroto sin demasiado interés. Las agudas protestas de Parkinson le estaba provocando jaqueca, mientras el niño que vivió movía los ojos de lado a lado como si buscase una salida. Abott se sonrojaba hasta las pecas mientras Longbottom le sonreía embobado. _Todos los tontos tienen suerte._

Pero los mas desgraciados en aquella sala eran otros. Dos que no se quejaban, no habían abierto la boca siquiera. Estaban demasiado ocupados encajando el golpe.

Granger estaba clavada en la silla, con una media sonrisa de descrédito que se postergaba hasta aquel instante. Como si aun pensase que se trataba de una broma. Y Malfoy… Si Lucius le hubiese visto. Quieto, con mirada perdida y mas pálido que un cadáver a remojo. Snape se sintió tentado de guardar un minuto de silencio. No es que Malfoy Junior le despertase especial cariño, pero aguantar a la rata de biblioteca Granger no se lo deseaba ni a Voldemort.

¡Y para un trabajo, encima! Solo esperaba que el rubio no saltase desde alguno de los torreones.

Con eso en mente, se dispuso a salir de la estancia en cuanto llegó la hora. Estaba deseando alejarse de esa jaula de grillos. Una voz llamándole "Profesor" lo obligó a postergar su huida.

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- preguntó con aquella peculiar forma de sisear que le imprimaba a cada frase.

-Ehh…- el chico se rascó la cabeza, deteniéndose a medio metro.- Bueno, pues… Sobre mi… Mi… Pareja, cosa o lo que sea…

Snape alzó la ceja.

-¿Weasley?- Zabini asintió.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues…- dudó.- Señor, no es… Ni siquiera estamos en la misma clase. ¿Cómo se supone vamos a hacer un trabajo juntos?

Si Snape no fuese Snape, probablemente le habría dado la razón al chico, hubiese explicado que Dumbledore creaba aquellos equipos sin motivo aparente y tal vez, solo tal vez, se hubiese apiadado de su confusión.

Pero Snape, era Snape.

No varió la posición y mucho menos el gesto de asqueo permanente para recitarle a Zabini palabra por palabra la escueta explicación que Dumbledore había tenido a bien otorgarle.

-Ambos cursos estáis dando temarios similares. Siendo de una clase avanzada, serás una ayuda positiva para Weasley.

Y sin intención de pronunciar una palabra mas, se giró haciendo volar su capa cual faldón de princesa.

-Eh, yo… ¿Señor? ¡Señor! ¿Se lo ha dicho a ella?

-Comunícaselo tú mismo.- replicó sin detener sus pasos firmes sobre el empedrado del corredor.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, en un lugar que parecía un mundo alternativo, un hombre yacía pensativo en la cocina. Sentado a la mesa, únicamente acompañado por un vaso de licor. Por una vez, Sirius Black agradeció que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontrase vacía. Necesitaba meditar.

Llevando el vaso a los labios, adivinó lo que Molly diría si le viese. _¡Alcohol no se bebe hasta después de las seis!_ Con una sonrisa, Sirius pensó que debían ser mas de las seis… En alguna parte del mundo al menos.

La sonrisa se esfumó cuando su dueño se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado. Por Merlín… Él, Sirius Black, con problemas para seducir a una mujer. Impensable. Y es que el Don Juan de Hogwarts jamás había tenido problema alguno para encandilar a una chica y llevarse a la dama cortejada. Claro que siempre había dependido de él, todo. El análisis, la táctica, el juego. Se le daba de maravilla, no importaba cuan difícil fuese la presa o si demoraba mas de lo habitual en obtener la victoria.

Pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con la anulación de sus encantos.

En esta ocasión la situación se pintaba negra, muy negra. No dependía de él y de su confiado desparpajo. Hablábamos de tratar que un hombre tímido, inseguro y con una autoestima mas que deficiente tratase de cortejar a una muchacha joven y guapa. Hablábamos de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Del agua y el aceite… Sirius resopló.

Hablábamos de un milagro.

Pero no se rendiría, no señor. Había querido juntarles casi desde el inicio y cuando mas imposibles parecían sus apuestas, Dumbledore, el intuitivo y todopoderoso Dumbledore, se había unido a su causa. Si un hombre de semejante criterio lo veía factible, es que aquello debía ser.

Barajó multitud de posibilidades, pero ninguna le resultaba lo bastante adecuada para llevarse a cabo. Dumbledore lo había dejado claro: Debían estar juntos en periodos largos y continuos. ¿Pero cómo demonios se podía forzar a dos personas a compartir tiempo y espacio sin que lo notasen? Entonces se le iluminó la mente. Mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, lo vio.

-¡Tonks!

Se levantó precipitadamente llamándola a voz en grito nada mas oír el paragüero de la entrada caer. La silla se tambaleó pero él ya estaba lejos. Casi choca contra ella en el pasillo, sobresaltándola.

-¿Pasa algo?- frunció las cejas con preocupación.

-Sí.- dijo de corrido. Había tenido horas para prepararse el guion.- He hablado con Dumbledore.- _primera mentira_.- Y concuerda en que este encierro al que me sometéis es una crueldad.- _segunda mentira_.- Así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.- _tercera_.

Tonks suspiró con una mezcla de agotamiento y lástima.

-Sirius, ya sabes que es peligroso salir. Te están buscando y… Espera. ¿Has dicho un acuerdo?

-Ajá.

-¿Dumbledore ha llegado a un acuerdo contigo?- asintió sin dejarse amedrentar por el deje sorprendido de la pregunta.- ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

-Habla con él si quieres.- ofreció.

Ya pensaría después como conseguir que el director no los delatase antes de conocer el plan. La duda se instauró en las facciones de Tonks. Miraba fijamente al ex convicto y pudo ver con claridad como se tambaleaba entre creerle o no hacerlo. Finalmente ganó la razón.

-Si no te importa me gustaría hablar con él.- murmuró con mano izquierda.

Evitó que el gesto se le enturbiase. La primera mentira empezaba a dar problemas, no había hablado con el director y necesitaba que el entendiera el plan sin necesidad de explicárselo. Tal vez debió haber esperado hasta poder hablar con él, pero el ansia le pudo. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para recular.

Hizo un gesto hacia el salón.

-Vamos a llamarle.

Dejándose hacer, Tonks le siguió hasta la sala de estar. Le vio trastear en la chimenea hasta que entre las llamas, el rostro siempre amable de Albus Dumbledore apareció con las facciones desdibujadas.

-Señor Black, señorita Tonks. ¿A qué debo el honor?- preguntó con suavidad.

Tonks fue a hablar, pero Sirius, previendo la falla en su plan se le adelantó.

-Le comentaba a Tonks acerca del acuerdo al que hemos llegado acerca de mi reclusión.- dijo atropelladamente. No permitió que Dumbledore tuviese tiempo de variar el gesto antes de seguir.- Estaba explicándole la brillante idea que he tenido sobre salir sin ser visto.

-De hecho aun no me la ha explicado, señor.- se excusó ella.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa apaciguadora. _A mi tampoco_, pensó mirando a Sirius a través de las llamas. Sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado que ante una situación inesperada lo mas prudente era callar hasta contar con mas información.

-El plan es que yo salga en mi forma animal.- acotó Sirius.- Nadie sabe de mi condición de animago fuera de esta casa y no sospecharían de un dulce y cariñoso perro. Pero nuestro querido director.- puntualizó al ver como Dumbledore apretaba los labios no demasiado conforme con la idea.- Ha puesto la condición de que alguien me acompañe. Como si fuera una mascota a la que se saca de paseo.

Tonks pestañeó. No sabía como sentirse al respecto de aquel plan. Por un lado era descabellado y ciertamente un riesgo innecesario pero por otro, se le antojaba sencillamente brillante. Dumbledore volvió a guardar silencio.

La propuesta le resultaba temeraria y en un principio la hubiese desechado para meditarla, pero había algo que descuadraba su esquema. El hecho de que Black estuviese pidiendo un dueño que _"le llevase de paseo"_. No era propio de él. Sospechaba que había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Cree que es prudente?- inquirió Tonks pasados unos segundos, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Yo creía que con un paseador era suficiente.- volvió a entrometerse Sirius a toda velocidad.- Pero Dumbledore piensa que dos sería mas seguro.

La expresión del nombrado quedó repentinamente iluminada por un halo de comprensión. De inmediato asintió con un extra de seguridad, clavando los ojos en Nymphadora.

-Exacto. Señorita Tonks, la he creído a usted idónea para la tarea.

Tonks alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién mejor? Una auror preparada y capaz.- Tonks sonrió de medio lado, que la halagasen a una nunca estaba de más.- Aunque creo oportuno que alguien la acompañe. Ya sabe, alerta permanente…

Tonks miró a Sirius un instante antes de asentir. Dos vigilantes no estarían de sobra. Aunque mas que a los peligros externos, temía a la patentada habilidad de su primo para atraer desgracias. Si conseguía darla esquinazo estaría en problemas.

-Creo que es lo mejor.- concordó.- ¿Qué tal Charlie?

-¡No!- se sobresaltó ante la atropellada negativa de ambos. Albus se aclaró la garganta, sustituyendo su expresión apurada por otra mas sosegada.- El señor Weasley tiene… Otras tareas. Sí, eso.

Sirius asintió efusivamente. _Eso y que el mandril pelirrojo babea por mi primita,_ pensó. La mente de Dumbledore había ido por sendas parecidas y con urgencia, pensaba en la mejor manera de proponer a Lupin sin reultar demasiado obvio. Sirius se lo facilitó.

-¿Qué tal Lunático? Está hecho todo un matón.

Tonks abrió los ojos con desconcierto. ¿Remus, un matón? ¿El mismo hombre que le sonreía con paciencia a cada tropiezo? ¿El que le tendía la mano sin importar cuantas veces hubiese tenido que brindarle ayuda? ¡Por Merlín! Lo mas impropio que podía hacer aquel hombre era traficar con chocolate.

-¡Una excelente idea!- se regocijó el anciano.- Remus será un cuidador idóneo. Y seguro que está encantado de ayudar.- acotó ignorando la cara de Black al escuchar la palabra _"cuidador"._

-Pues decidido.- claudicó Sirius, encantado.- Remus, entones.

-¿Yo qué?

Ambos se volvieron para ver a un desconcertado Lupin plantado en la entrada del salón, con la chaqueta colgando del brazo. Dumbledore sonrío.

-¡Oh, Remus! Un placer verte. Ellos te explicarán acerca de todo... Si me disculpáis, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender. No vemos pronto.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, sus facciones dejaron de recortarse contra las llamas que de nuevo, hondeaban con normalidad. Volvieron a mirar a Remus, aun en el mismo sitio.

-¿Yo qué?- repitió. La sonrisa de Sirius le dio mala espina.

-Vas a sacarme de paseo.- exclamó profundamente entretenido con la cara de circunstancias de su amigo.

-¿Qué voy a qué?

-A sacarme de paseo.- repitió contundentemente. Miró a Tonks un instante.- Bueno, _vais_ a sacarme de paseo.- puntualizó.- Dumbledore ha aceptado que salga, siempre y cuando sea acompañado y como Canuto.

Las cejas de Remus se dispararon hacia arriba y se pasó la mano por la boca para evitar preguntar otra insustancialidad. Cualquiera diría que sacaba buenas notas en Hogwarts... Pero ciertamente, las descabelladas ideas de su amigo le mataban la elocuencia de cualquiera.

Reparó en Tonks y con una timidez que se triplicaba en su presencia le sonrió. Cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa el plan dejó de parecerle tan descabellado. Sirius miró a uno y otro alternativamente. Esos dos idiotas ni siquiera se daban cuenta de cuantos segundos de mas dedicaban siempre a sonreírse. Se relamió en silencio.

Aquel par de mentecatos ya eran suyos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Siento que la historia aun no está entrando en la parte entretenida, pero hay que sentar las bases primero jajajajaja Pronto podremos ver a todos estos pazguatos en acción.**

**Una cosita mas. Subiré capítulos cada dos semanas ya que si prometo cada siete días, sé que no lo cumpliré. Aunque eso no quiere decir que si me llega la inspiración antes y acabo un capítulo no lo vaya a subir de inmeadito. Mil gracias a los que habeís marcado favorito y una mención especial a Guest, Tonya y sonrais777 por vuestros comentarios. ¡Un beso enorme!**


	3. Ojos que no ven

3\. Ojos que no ven

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._ Ese era el mantra que Pansy se había impuesto desde aquel fatídico día. Visto que Snape era tan inflexible como de costumbre y que no había manera de librarse de aquella condena, se había obligado a aceptarlo con temple. Todo el temple del que una Slytherin disponía, claro… Así que en ello estaba.

Tenía que soportar a Potter pero no tentaría a la suerte, porque los mas probable es que acabase matándole.

Así que se afanaba especialmente en mirarle y oírle lo justo y necesario. No quería acabar a sillazos con él. Por otro lado, el niño que vivió había adoptado una filosofía similar a la de ella, dando como resultado horas de colaboración silenciosa en la biblioteca. De no haber estado sentados a la misma mesa, cualquiera hubiese dicho que ni siquiera se encontraban juntos.

El habitual estado de calma que la señora Prince imponía en su santuario amenazaba con devorarles el alma, pero se las arreglaban para encontrar alivio en el patentado silencio. No fue hasta que un fuerte estruendo los desconcertó, que se miraron. Fue un segundo, pero sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la confusión. Tras lo que sonó como un pesado libro cayendo a plomo, una voz aguda se sobrepuso.

-¡Ten mas cuidado!

-Cierra el pico, sangre sucia.

Aunque las voces hubiesen sido manipuladas, aunque solo hubiese habido cuadros de diálogo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría adivinado a quienes pertenecían. Únicamente por el desprecio que destilaban, sabrían que aquello era el prólogo de la colaboración Granger-Malfoy.

Harry miró hacia su izquierda, girándose ligeramente en la silla mientras Pansy hacía lo propio. Con los ojos clavados en la hilera de librerías, pudieron dar fácilmente con los dos chicos. Malfoy fulminaba a Hermione con los brazos dignamente cruzados al pecho mientras esta se agachaba a recoger el tomo caído, murmurando obscenidades muy impropias de ella.

Harry creyó escuchar alguna que otra maldición dirigida a todos sus _"nobles ancestros"_.

-Bastante mas nobles que los tuyos, empollona.- restalló Malfoy con veneno, rescatando alguna de las menciones de la sarta de insultos.

Esta se incorporó con el libro entre los brazos para echarle una mirada que bien podría haber helado el lago.

-Y bastante mas chalados.

-¡Oh, perdona! Es verdad. ¿A que decías que se dedicaban tus padres? ¿Eran dietistas? Ayudan a gordos a controlar sus lorzas pero mis ancestros son los locos, claro que sí…

Hermione estaba tan roja de rabia que podría salir despedida en llamas de un momento a otro.

\- Son dentistas, cateto. ¡Dentistas!- rugió.

-Lo dices como si me interesase, Granger…

Malfoy disfrutó sádicamente de la expresión homicida de Hermione. Parecía mas que dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos con sus uñas y aquello le satisfacía enormemente. Su jolgorio duró poco, lo justo antes de que Madame Prince apareciese en su zona como un augurio de muerte.

Ambos la miraron repentinamente demudados y a ella le bastó un solo siseo clamando silencio para que asintiesen, pálidos.

Cuando la bibliotecaria se marchó, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en un mar de furia.

-Ahora calla esa bocaza y ponte a buscar el manuscrito de hierbas antisépticas.- ordenó Hermione en un bufido.

No quería arriesgarse a otra intervención de la encargada. Malfoy crispó el gesto de pura rabia aunque se cuidó mucho por no alzar el tono.

-Tú no me mandas, sangre sucia.- alzó dignamente el mentón.- Esto es inaudito.

-¿Y cual es tu plan, genio?

-El que sea menos obedecer a un engendro de la naturaleza.

Hermione cerró los ojos y parecía contar silenciosamente hasta diez como mecanismo de autocontrol.

-Eres un cretino arcaico. El legado de sangre no define a una persona y menos puedes categorizarla como engendro, a pesar de lo que digan los racistas de tu familia.

-Tú eres un engendro sin necesidad de analizarte la sangre, Granger.- farfulló el rubio con una ceja en alto. Miró despectivamente a su cabeza y señaló.- Mira que pintas.

-¿Tú me hablas de pintas? NI mi abuelo iba tan repeinado, Malfoy.- bufó.

Draco crispó el gesto. Aquello había tocado hueso. Pasó con un cuidado rayano en la devoción los dedos por su plateado cabello, aquel que cuidaba con tanto mimo. ¿Alguien como Granger se atrevía a cuestionar su belleza? Aun con la mano sobre el pelo, resopló.

-No esperaba menos de tus antepasados, pelo escoba. Si meto ahí un peine se lo traga.

-El peine va a acabar en otro sitio mas oscuro, idiota.- amenazó ella.

Y aquello fue suficiente. Malfoy ahogó un jadeo dramático, verdaderamente ultrajado porque alguien semejante insinuase tales cosas contra él. Un mago puro. Un Malfoy. Y Hermione había traspasado la línea roja ofendida por el comentario de su pelo. Tal vez la hubiese molestado menos si en cierta ocasión no hubiese perdido un peinecito de viaje entre sus rizos. Claro que eso no pensaba decírselo.

Y en aquel momento, cuando ambos decidieron que no podían tolerar oírse y verse mas, se dieron la vuelta cada cual hacia una estantería.

Y aquellos ojos indiscretos que para fortuna o desgracia se hallaban demasiado cerca como para no oír la conversación se deleitaron con el espectáculo. A Pansy le resultó desternillante ver a Draco, el todopoderoso Draco Malfoy siendo ninguneado por Granger y Harry encontraba una entretenida fascinación en escuchar la voz de Hermione pronunciando tales barbaridades.

Cuando los chicos se dieron la espalda, zanjando cualquier intento por retomar la discusión, Potter y Parkinson se miraron luciendo la sonrisa en sus ojos. Fue apenas un instante, pero bastó para que ambos bajaran de nuevo la vista a los libros con la boca fruncida. Siempre lo negarían, pero para bien o para mal, habían tenido un momento cómplice.

Habían compartido una sonrisa.

En un pasillo no demasiado lejos de allí, Ginny Weasley caminaba en dirección al patio. Su pelo largo brillaba con rojizos destellos a la intermitente luz del sol, creando un efecto casi mágico. El corredor estaba vacío o eso pensaba hasta que una voz a su espalda la hizo detenerse.

-¡Weasley!

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato. ¿Era la voz de Blaise Zabini la que la había llamado? Juzgó que sufría alucinaciones mucho antes de girarse, pero al encontrarlo avanzando hacia ella supo que algo no iba bien. No podía ir bien.

Que uno de los lacayos de Malfoy se dirigiese a ella no entraba dentro de lo que se consideraba normal. Menos aun que viniese directo hacia su sitio. No se movió, tal vez porque aun no descartaba el hecho de que se hubiese confundido. El moreno se le plantó en frente.

-¿Sí?- cuestionó noqueada al confirmar que efectivamente, quería hablar con ella.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Para…?- continuó dudosa.

Zabini se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia uno de los arcos. Maldito Snape. ¿Por qué le había juntado con la comadreja junior? Y peor aún. Le había dejado la tarea de comunicarle aquella forzosa colaboración.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos. Órdenes de Snape.- se apresuró a aclarar.

Ginny pestañeó un par de veces, desconcertada.

-¿Un trabajo?- asintió.- ¿Tú y yo?- otro asentimiento. La chica volvió a pestañear sin dar crédito.- Pero si no vamos ni al mismo curso.

Zabini suspiró con cansancio. Aunque parecía frustrado por la falta de comprensión de Weasley junior, la chica había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

-Estamos dando materia parecida y Snape dice que seré un apoyo para ti.

Ginny alzó una ceja con una mezcla de sorpresa y desdén. ¿Un apoyo? _¡Pero si saco mejores notas que él!_ Se pasó una mano por la frente, aquello debía ser un error.

-Pero vamos a ver…- comenzó, tratando de razonar, mas el chico la cortó.

-Mira, Weasley.- comenzó con un deje de hastío.- Yo tampoco entiendo de que va la historia y me hace tan poca gracia como a ti. Pero Snape no va a ceder, así que será mejor dejarnos de tonterías y empezar.

Ginny filtró todo su mal genio en sus cejas profundamente fruncidas. No quería acabar lanzándole un maleficio a la serpiente, aunque si seguía hablándola en ese tono un imperdonable acabaría brotando de su varita contra su voluntad.

Respiró profundo, queriendo relajarse. Miró al chico, aun observándola con mala cara.

-¿Dices que no es un error?

-Es lo primero que pregunté.- respondió con altivez.

_Maldito Snape_, pensó la pelirroja. Que bien hizo Hermione en incendiarle la capa… Finalmente, se dio por vencida. Era una Weasley, se enfrentaría a lo que deparase la vida. Aunque la vida estuviese lanzándole una víbora a la cara…

-Vale. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana a las cinco en la biblioteca.- dijo él.

Se dio la vuelta, dando el asunto por zanjado. Pero Ginny era Ginny y no tenía únicamente en el pelo la relación con el fuego. Corría también por sus venas. Y esas llamas que habitaban en su sangre forzaron su réplica.

-A las cinco no puedo. Que sea a las seis.

Zabini se detuvo tan de repente que sus zapatos resonaron. Se giró y su expresión fue tétrica, pero esta vez fue la Weasley quien se daba la vuelta para dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Nadie la daba ordenes y mucho menos aquel Slytherin de pacotilla.

Aquel fue el primer asalto de león contra serpiente. Y el león ganaba.

Un salto, dos. Un movimiento de cola, un arañazo impaciente en la puerta. Otro salto. ¿Pero cuanto iban a tardar? Volvió a arañar la puerta y se giró. El pasillo estaba vacío. Resopló. Con un gracioso trote se encaminó a la sala.

Asomó la cabeza y se plantó frente a la entrada. Remus, concentrado en calzarse los zapatos se sobresaltó ante el ladrido y después le frunció el ceño al imponente perro negro. Sus ojos conservaban algo de Sirius, aun en su forma animal. Volvió a ladrar.

-Cállate, Sirius.- exigió poniéndose el otro zapato.- Ahora vamos.- otro ladrido le hizo chasquear la lengua con irritación.- Te he dicho que ya vamos.- un gruñido beligerante.- Eres muy pesado…- se lamentó frotándose los ojos.- Además, da igual la prisa que me metas. Tenemos que esperar a Nymphadora.

La mención de la metamorfomaga pareció anestesiar el berrinche del can ya que dejó de gruñir para sentarse meneando la cola dócilmente. Mientras respiraba con la lengua fuera reprimía las ganas de seguir presionando; no debía olvidar cual era el objetivo.

Aunque debía reconocer que costaba horrores. Sus ganas de escapar de aquella cárcel simulada y la de ser una celestina prudente batallaban en su cabeza. El ruido de una mesa tambaleándose resonó por el piso de arriba. O mas exactamente, el ruido de Tonks siendo Tonks. Tras el improperio pertinente, sus pasos sonaron bajando los escalones. Su nervioso movimiento de cola se reactivó y salió disparado.

Ladrando y pegando neuróticos botes la esperó al pie de las escaleras.

Tonks, que venía con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente sus pies cambió el gesto al verle sonreírle de aquella extraña forma perruna que aun a pesar de todo, conservaba algo del Sirius humano. Se agachó para acariciarle entre las orejas en el momento en que Lupin se apoyaba en el marco del salón.

-Buen chico.- murmuró deslizando los dedos por su pelaje negro.- ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?

Canuto se revolvió como un pez fuera del agua y moviendo la cola tan fuerte que habría matado moscas si estas hubiesen pululado a su alrededor, ladraba entusiastamente dejándose alagar. Tonks rio y la voz de Lupin llegó, divertida.

-Conserva algo de dignidad, Canuto…- se llevó una mano a los ojos, ganándose un furibundo ladrido.

Como para remarcar su ofensa, el perro pasó a su lado en dirección a la puerta con la cola estática hacía arriba y el morro orgullosamente alzado.

-Un perro con clase.- exclamó Tonks, acabando de calzarse sus botas negras.

-Eso es porque aun no le has visto restregarse contra la basura.

Un gruñido ultrajado les llegó de la puerta, desde donde Sirius miraba con sus extraños ojos entrecerrados a Lupin. Tonks volvió a reír y echándose una chaqueta vaquera por encima, se encaminó a la entrada. Sirius la miró con adoración mientras abría la puerta y le lamió la mano cariñosamente antes de salir disparado escaleras abajo.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire cálido golpearle el hocico. Por fin, libertad… Y no podían haber elegido un tiempo mejor. Era un cálido día otoñal, con constantes idas y venidas de viento sur que erizaba la piel con su gustoso tacto. O en el caso de Sirius, el pelaje.

Corrió de un lado a otro, dio vueltas sobre si mismo, persiguió un pájaro despistado y todo ello antes de que sus paseadores hubiesen llegado a pisar la acera.

Cuando se enzarzó con un enorme perro que paseaba con aire vanidoso al lado de su dueña, una vieja que se puso histérica al ver a Sirius ladrando a su mastín, entendió que Lupin tenía razón. Había perdido cualquier viso de dignidad. Aunque la humillación jamás había sabido tan bien. Pasearon por las calles con Sirius trotando felizmente frente a ellos.

Portaban una correa como señuelo ya que Sirius se había negado en rotundo a que se la pusieran. De cuando en cuando, regresaba la mirada a ellos y los rodeaba un par de veces antes de volver a encabezar la marcha. Aunque nunca se alejaba demasiado.

Quería por todos los medios escuchar que decían. Por el momento habían mantenido educadas charlas sobre el tiempo o la actitud emocionada de Canuto, pero estas nacían y morían con la misma prontitud. _Serán idiotas_, pensó él. No era tan difícil entablar una conversación. Debía hacer algo. Su mente funcionaba a un ritmo escandalosamente rápido mientras sentía el asfalto cálido bajo sus patas.

¿Qué podía hacer para que dejasen de guardar aquel silencio atronador? Y al llegar a un parque la ocasión dorada se le presentó.

Corrió separándose de ellos por primera vez, internándose en la esponjosa hierba. El parque estaba vacío a excepción de ellos tres, siendo aun demasiado temprano para hallar otros perros o personas paseándolos. Se alejó buscando frenéticamente lo que deseaba encontrar y cuando los metros fueron demasiados, oyó a Lupin gritar.

-¡Canuto!

Le ignoró olímpicamente. Siguió trotando con ímpetu y cuando un palo de unos treinta centímetros se le presentó frente al hocico, lo cogió, volviendo hasta sus compañeros. Estos suspiraron con alivio.

Sirius era perfectamente capaz de escaparse y aquello había tenido toda la pinta de ser una fuga. Tonks frunció la nariz cuando el perro dejó caer el palo a sus pies. Con su pata, le tocó juguetonamente la rodilla pero ella seguía sin entender. Miró a Lupin cuando este se rio. Se agachó entendiendo lo que Sirius quería y tomando algo de impulso, lanzó el objeto lejos.

El palo cortó el aire con un silbido y antes de que aterrizase Canuto ya había echado a correr en su dirección.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella con una ceja en alto. Lupin se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita de disculpa.

-Hacía lo mismo en Hogwarts.- explicó.- A veces, cuando había echo de las suyas y Mcgonagall andaba en su busca, se transformaba y vagaba por los jardines con nosotros. Fingía ser un perro extraviado hasta que pasaba el peligro.

La carcajada de Tonks se fundió con el aire.

-¡Eso es brillante! ¿Cuánto tardó Mcgonagall en darse cuenta?

Remus esbozó una media sonrisa, viendo como Sirius finalmente localizaba el palo y volvía al trote.

-Nunca lo hizo.- dijo con la voz trastocada al lanzar el palo de nuevo.- Ninguno lo supo hasta que se demostró la inocencia de Sirius. Aparte de nosotros tres, claro.

-Que injusto. A mi siempre me pillaba cuando me transformaba en otro después de alguna trastada.- frunció el ceño un momento antes de volver a soltar una risita complacida.- Pobre Minnie…

-¿Minnie?- preguntó divertido.

-Minnie, Minervi, lindo gatito…- recitó encantada.

Remus rio.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca la llamaste así.

-A la cara no, obviamente. No soy idiota.- después una luz divertida le prendió los ojos.- Pero a Dumbly le encantaban.

-¿Dumbledore también tiene apodo?

-Por supuesto.- afirmó rotundamente.- El también me pilló alguna vez intentando escaquearme de Minnie o de Filch. Una vez.- exclamó sonriendo por el recuerdo.- Me encontró transformada en él.

Remus la miró, boquiabierto por la impresión.

-Bromeas.

Tonks negó sonriente mientras se agachaba para lanzarle el palo a Sirius por primera vez. Este hizo un giro en el aire y cayó algo mas cerca que las otras veces.

-Había hecho que una de las armaduras persiguiesen a Filch y lo tenía pisándome los talones.- comenzó a media voz.- Elegí mal el camino y acabé en un pasillo sin salida, las puertas estaban cerradas y me tenía acorralada… Así que me transformé.- culminó con un gracioso encogimiento de hombros.

-¿En Dumbledore?- sonrió con una ceja alzada, aun incrédulo.

-¡No tenía opción!- rio ella, alzando la voz.

Lupin negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la revitalizante sensación de la alegría devorarle el pecho.

-¿Qué pasó después?

Tonks bajó los ojos al césped, sin perder la sonrisa. Aunque al menos había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse. A Lupin se le antojó tierna.

-Filch se trabó tantas veces cuando le pregunte que hacía corriendo como un loco por los pasillos que pensé que me desmayaría de la risa. Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Pensaba transformarme cuando le supiese lo bastante lejos, pero Dumbledore apareció doblando la esquina.

Lupin se rio con fuerza, tratando de evocar la imagen en su cabeza y ella se le unió.

-Por Merlín… ¿Qué hizo?

-¡Imagínate el panorama!- exclamó con deleite.- Mirando a una copia de si mismo en medio de ninguna parte. Al principio se quedó muy muy quieto. Hubiese resultado gracioso verle pestañear tan seguido si no llego a estar al borde del ictus.- reconoció.- Supongo que tardó poco en saber que la única que podía hacer aquello sin usar poción multijugos era yo.

Tonks guardó un silencio ensoñador mientras Lupin contemplaba su perfil, esperando expectante el culminar de aquella historia.

-¿Y…?- alentó al no ver amago de continuar. Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

-Me dijo que él no llevaba la barba tan descuidada y se despidió.- contó atropelladamente, aguantando la risa.- Le pregunté si estaba castigada y el se partió de risa. Me dijo: _"No. Pero solo porque te has puesto mi túnica favorita, Nymphadora"._

Ambos estallaron en una carcajada agotadora. Tonks encantada por revivir aquel recuerdo y Lupin completamente embebido en la anécdota. Sus risas se extinguieron poco a poco, de forma lenta, lánguida. Lupin sentía algo húmedos los ojos.

Hacía solo Dios sabía cuanto que no se reía hasta llorar y era maravilloso. Observó relajadamente a su acompañante, quien miraba al frente aun con la sonrisa en los ojos, como Sirius trasteaba con el palo. Reparó en lo joven que parecía, con aquel rictus de perpetua felicidad en su rostro y sus pecas sobre la piel inmaculadamente blanca de su nariz.

Sus pestañas se curvaban con un gracioso movimiento y las mejillas coloreadas por el aumento de su ritmo sanguíneo le dieron un aspecto tan puro e infantil que Lupin sintió una oleada de cariño asediarle desde el pecho, hasta que se extendió por cada recodo de piel.

Nunca había reparado demasiado en Tonks hasta la fecha. Hablaban, claro, pero no mas que de asuntos de la orden y charlas triviales. Nunca imaginó poder reírse tan a gusto con ella, estar tan introducido en un toma y daca de recuerdos que lo hiciese sentir así de revitalizado. Siempre la había visto como una chiquilla animada y parlanchina, pero nunca había parado a pensar en ella mas que eso.

En ese instante sintió que algo dentro, muy dentro, le decía que la cuidase. No solo por ser la primita de Sirius como hasta la fecha, sino por ser ella. Por ser tan viva, tan pura, tan brillante. Porque el mundo era horrible y afilado, de primera mano lo sabía él… Y quería alejar aquella luz de cualquier posible daño. Ella miró a Remus aun sonriente justo cuando Canuto traía el palo de vuelta.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que Minnie jamás os pilló?- pidió con voz suave y divertida.

Remus sonrió de vuelta y lanzando el palo al aire, procedió a relatarle sus muchas, muchísimas anécdotas de sus tiempos de merodeador.

-Pues James y Sirius eran animales grandes, pero Peter solo era una rata. Solíamos…

Sirius se alejó persiguiendo el palo que se combaba en el aire con una sonrisa. Hacía un rato que atrapar el maldito objeto había dejado de interesarle, pero le daba la excusa perfecta para ir y venir haciendo que se olvidasen de que no estaban solos. Había escuchado retazos de la conversación.

Como su primita se había transformado en Dumbledore para tangar a Filch, historia que desconocía y que había conseguido recaudar aun mas cariño hacia ella si es que era posible. Ella era, definitivamente, sangre de su sangre. Y ahora, cuando escuchaba a su viejo amigo compartir una de sus tantas anécdotas del colegio con la metamorfomaga, pudo respirar con la tranquilidad del trabajo bien hecho.

Bendita fuera la idea de hacerle recordar y bendito fuera aquel palo.

Porque en ese instante, cuando vio como Remus miraba a su prima, con aquel aire de ternura inusitada supo que quería protegerla como el maldito apóstol que siempre había sido. Supo que había comenzado a sentir un cariño paternal hacía ella, ya se encargaría de transformar el carácter de ese cariño mas adelante… Pero en ese instante sonrió porque sabía lo que ocurría allí.

Para Lupin, Tonks había pasado a ser Nymphadora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Buenas!**

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo antes de los previsto. Ya empezamos a ahondar en el resto de "parejas" y me ha divertido escribir al respecto. Espero que la historia vaya como queréis y ya sabéis: Los Reviews son algo maravillosisisisimo jajajajaja ¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer!**

**-Sorgia-**


End file.
